dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:List of influences on popular culture
Robot Chicken In the Robot Chicken reference, there seems to be some confusion regarding whether or not it's Gohan or Goten they're portraying...I seem to remember them saying Gohan, but the kid-character does seem to look like Goten. :Good catch, I've fixed the error. 20:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) dragonball action figures maybe we could mention there are made a lot of dragonball action figures which are sold in automats in a lot of countries, i've got some myself too ; ) Bardock. 17:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) See this PROVES dbz is LEGENDARY! So many shows,music,movies,music and cartoons are alll inspired by dbz!The anime of dbz WILL NEVER DIE even 100 hundreds of years later people will ALWAYS remmeber the GREATEST ANIME ALIVE!Dbz you will always be remember until the day I die! 20:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Where is Frieza in South Park? I watched Imaginationland 3 times and could not find him 23:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Kindergarten Cop In the "You Belong to Me" scene, you can see seven round, orange objects, but are they really Dragonballs? The objects in question have rounds dots in them, not stars, and the year of the movie (1990) makes it questionable if the pictures are supposed to be Dragonballs. "Popular Definition" Does anyone feel a need to explicitly define what makes something "popular"? For instance, a parody DBZ episode on network television is very popular, but a poorly edited clip on Newgrounds is not. Is there a need to make an official definition so that there are no opinion or feeling-based edits here? 04:34, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sports *Carlos Newton, UFC fighter, is a fan of the series and even named his fighting style Dragon Ball Jiu-Jitsu. Here's the link to his wiki page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragonball_Jiu-JitsuCookieKid247 (talk) 15:34, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Umineko no Naku Koro ni In the visual novel Umineko no Naku Koro ni, there's a comedic scene in which Krauss is fighting one of the goat-heads. They mention power levels, saying Krauss' power is 6 and the goat has a power of 1000. After a serie of multipliers (pulled from nowhere), Krauss' power rises to over 11000, which would be enough to win the first Tenkaichi Budokai. I want to add this to the page, but I don't know if it should go under "Animation" or "video games". Has anyone here watched the anime of Umineko? If this scene also appears in the anime then we can put it in Animation. 10:56, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Is it a video game? 22:09, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::It's a visual novel, and it was also made into an anime, but I don't know if the anime also has this part. 22:25, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Can you describe what you mean by "visual novel"? 04:01, October 27, 2014 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_novel http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/VisualNovel Visual novels are basically stories with interactive parts; like a game but with mostly still, anime-style images. Here's my solution: Personally, I've been wanting to separate Anime and Western Animation into two categories (since that category is already so big), and if we did that, my solution would be to just call the Anime category "Anime and visual novels". If not, just rename "Video games" to "Video games and visual novels". 04:39, October 27, 2014 (UTC) It's basically a story with anime sprites, and sometimes you can make choices that will branch the story in different routes. Here's a pic from the part I was talking about. It's definitely on the visual novel but I'm not sure if it's in the anime adaptation (anime adaptations of visual novels tend to be very bad) 15:12, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :I guess video game? Idk, what do you guys think? I'd hate to clutter the page with a new category just for one example. 22:45, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Just took a look and Steins;Gate is under video games, and it's also a visual novel, so I'll just stick this there. 23:01, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Visual novel purists might not be entirely happy but it's a good solution. I still think we should split anime and western stuff though. 05:55, October 28, 2014 (UTC) What's the value in breaking it up by country of origin, or rather country of style's origin? 01:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Each medium/style has a different audience, so someone looking for western animation may be overwhelmed by anime info (especially given that Dragon Ball is a series that is popular among non-anime fans). People in general don't really group the two together, so it makes it easier to look for the info you want. Plus that section is already huge; breaking it up may provide for better readability. 04:17, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm convinced : ) 22:20, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Any objections, anyone else? 03:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm ok with it. 16:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) where to put this? http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tyler_the_Great_Warrior This Yugioh card is based on Future Trunks. Where does it go? It doesn't appear in the anime or manga for the series, but is still a Yugioh card. 00:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :The Future Trunks page already lists this. I don't think we need it in both places. 05:42, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I don't really see any harm in putting it here though; a lot of stuff on this page is available elsewhere, and this is a pretty interesting and relevant bit of info. 01:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. 01:49, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hetalia World Stars Guys, is it okay to add the part about the manga in? And could someone help me fix the photo? Been fiddling with it for hours.Guardian of Time and Space (talk) 04:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, good find. I removed the screenshots since seeing the words "Dragon Ball" written out doesn't add much to the article. 02:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Is the Dr. Slump stuff really germane? I'm not really sure if another work by Toriyama referencing DB/DBZ exactly counts as the franchise influencing pop culture. LORDOFBUTT (talk) 03:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Highschool DxD There are several references to Dragon Ball in Highschool DxD, could somebody add those into the page?